Sisters of Sin
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: Two sisters born from the sins of their mother's love, separated for their own protection. Shiloh is raised in the loving arms of her adoptive Shadowhunter family, while Rohan lives in the Unseelie Lands of Fairie. When Rohan finds their mother ruthlessly killed, will Rohan be able to connect with her little sister, Shiloh, before it's too late? Is love truly what can bring two..?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her surrogate mother's hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her screams of anguish as she felt the life she knew shatter underneath her. Tears flooded from her eyes as her knees weakened underneath her and she fell harshly on to the rocky and brutal terrain of the mountain they were on. Her caretaker only clamped her hand tighter, as another scream tore from her lips, if Shiloh had dared too, she would have bitten her with her mouthful of razor-sharp fangs.

The Half-Blood could feel herself becoming faint as she fought to keep herself conscious. Noll, her father, a once proud guard of the Unseelie King was forced to his knees only a few feet from his only child. His hands were tied behind his back with rough rope, blood was soaking through the twine. His silver hair that gleamed in the moonlight was now crusted with mud and dead leaves, a slash mark along his cheek from where Gwyn's whip had struck him was welling over with dark red liquid and looked painful against his pale skin.

Gwyn let out a sigh of annoyance. "Noll, you are a Hunter. The life you used to know was supposed to mean nothing. Your death will be an example to the rest. The Wild Hunt is the only life a Hunter should belong too."

The Half-Blood child shut her eyes tightly and clamped her hands over her pointed ears to block out the sound of the of the axe slicing through muscle and bone, but she still felt the rush of chilled air that came when Gwyn swung his ax to punish her father. She opened her eyes far too soon as Noll's decapitated head rolled in front of where she was buried on the ground against Kaelie's pale arm. His eyes were open and empty, the same icicle blue color as her own, they even had the same shade of silver color to their hair. Her hands were soaked with her father's blood and so was the bottom of her nightgown. Shiloh was not sure if she should scream or breakdown sobbing, her body was too stunned with shock to decide, right now she just felt numb.

She shivered weakly and crawled toward her father's head on her hands and knees. With quivering fingers, she closed her father's opened eyes. Shiloh wished she knew some way to bring her father back to life, the hybrid daughter felt rage mixing in with sorrow as she lunged toward Gwyn like an animal, mouth open and fangs ready to rip and tear him apart, seeking blood, seeking vengeance. Her scrawny six-year-old body did not even make it to him as she was hauled back, screaming and spitting as if she was beast, in the arms of one of Gwyn's huntsman. He had one blue-green eye and one gold, he seemed to be just like Shiloh, a half-blood child. His hair was blonde and he seemed to be showing some pity in his eyes toward Shiloh.

She did not quiet her wild behavior as she searched in the crowd of the Wild Hunt for her sister, Rohan. But her sister was no longer there, it was as if she had been a ghost, a figure of her distraught mind. Instead it was Kaelie Whitewillow, the maidservant of the Queen of the Seelie Court and a lover of her father's, before he had met Shiloh and Rohan's mother.

That was why he had been beheaded, he had mated with her mother, a Shadowhunter by the name of Esther Bloodkey. Unbeknownst to Shiloh's father, Noll, her mother was the bed warmer of the King of the Unseelie Court, she had been since long before the Cold Peace had been brought down upon all Fae last year.

Her mother had hidden Shiloh away, to live with Kaelie Whitewillow in the Mundane World so she would be safe. Noll had been given to the Wild Hunt as a gift from the Unseelie King after he found out what his once trusted soldier had done. He had thought that Shiloh was his child and had died at birth, it was only when they were caught together in the forest of the Unseelie land doing unsavory things by one of his other guards, that he knew his precious Shadowhunter had betrayed him. He gave Noll to the Wild Hunt, to keep his bed warmer and her lover separated. It had taken five years and a lot of spies, but he had finally tracked down the little mutt that had been created by Esther and Noll.

Her mother had gone to see the Unseelie King when she was very young, barely out of her teenage years. Esther Bloodkey entered the Land of Fairie with purpose and a stubbornness passed down to her by her father, she wanted a fellow Shadowhunter to vanish from the world entirely. He was cruel and ruthless with his words and nearly beat her senseless. She had loved him once, when she had been so foolish and blinded by love.

Esther knelt in front of the Unseelie King, her mahogany hair braided back and her hazel eyes brimming with tears. When the Unseelie King heard her plea, he simply smiled at her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"You are very intriguing. I shall grant your request only if you stay by my side as long as I see fit."

Her mother had accepted the deal, not being able to come up with a better option and she lived her life among the Fairies, at least until she broke the Unseelie King's heart like glass and he banished her from the lands he ruled. Including their ten-year-old daughter, Rohan.

The Wild Hunt had tracked down Shiloh and her keeper and now the half-blood Shadowhunter's life was in ruins. Her father would sneak away from the Hunt on her birthday to give her a gift, that was how the Unseelie King's guards found them and dragged Kaelie and Shiloh out of their home and forced them to watch her father's punishment.

It was her birthday, the day of her father's execution, and now she had lost everything.

She watched with a hollow feeling within herself as Kaelie lifted her into her arms as they ran away from her father's limp and headless body. They were both still in their nightclothes. Kaelie in an overly large baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, Shiloh in her fern green nightgown that was decorated with blush pink roses, now stained deep red with her father's blood. Shiloh shut her pale blue eyes tightly and sobbed into the grey fabric of Kaelie's t-shirt, until the bitter cold night air of Fairyland was gone, and she could feel the softness of her own bed beneath her, as Kaelie rocked her silently back-and-forth.

"Where are Mommy and Rohan?" Shiloh whispered, afraid to speak any louder. It was only thanks to father, Noll, that she had a polaroid picture of them framed on her nightstand. Her father was fascinated by Mundane technology and sometimes brought back items for her mother that she did not have in Fairie, that was how her mother and father had fallen in love.

"They have been brought in front of The Clave. They will be submitted to the Mortal Sword, they will then know who you are…you and your sister will be punished because of your mixed blood…I have to find you a new place, somewhere that is safe." Kaelie explained in a rush as she uncurled Shiloh from where she had been nested in the Pixie's arms.

"Why isn't the Unseelie King protecting them I thought he loved Mama and Rohan?!" The Pixie's young ward said loud and angrily, she did not understand being so young.

"You're his proof that your mother was unfaithful…it broke his heart and now they have been banished from Fairie."

Kaelie bit her lip, knowing full well that without the safety of the Unseelie King, Shiloh's mother and only older half-sister had been found wandering in Idris. Her mother looked barely past her nineteenth year of age, when in the outside world, she should have been close to or at her early thirties. Her own confusion brought the Clave upon them, when Esther made her way inside her mother and father's home, stunned by how much they had aged. Her brother's face was bitter with betrayal, he was the one who had alerted the Clave to his sister and her child's return.

Shiloh hadn't seen her mother or older sister since her fourth birthday when her father had snuck all of them out to see her in the middle of the night, it had been her favorite birthday! It was the unusual color of her sister's eyes that she remembered the most, they burned the color of a fire's flame, bright and wild with determination.

"I want to stay with you, Kae! Please don't hide me!" Shiloh begged as she scrambled to get off of the queen-sized bed that she and Kaelie shared.

The pixie glanced back at her charge, a one-bedroom apartment in the city of New York was not an ideal place to raise a Shadowhunter Hybrid offspring. Kaelie could barely provide for herself, Esther did not have any money to send. she had only taken in Shiloh as a favor to Esther Bloodkey, she thought that Shiloh living with her since she was mere babe was only temporary. But the six-year-old was supposed to start learning at a Mundane school at the start of September, either that or Kaelie hid her with the people she trusted the most.

"I'm sorry Shiloh, you need to be kept safe." Kaelie voice was stern, meaning that she did want any farther protesting from her young ward. The Pixie shoved some of Shiloh's other clothes and valuable keepsakes into a duffel bag and then laid clothes for her to change into on to the bed.

"Change. I'll be right back." Kaelie stood and left the room, finding her cellphone on the kitchen counter.

Shiloh shed herself of her nightgown and quickly changed into her navy blue hoodie dress and a pair of grey leggings. She then shuffled her feet into her sneakers, she had to root around in her nightstand drawer for her hairbrush but when she found it, she busied herself with brushing the snarls out of her nickel colored hair.

It was the sense of powerful magic in the air that made the young half-blood's body stiffen and then goosebumps rippled upon her skin in waves out of pure awe. Shiloh hesitantly made her way out into the small hallway of the apartment to see a portal opening up in midair as two figures stepped out. The first was a Shadowhunter, a young man with fading runes on his skin that could be seen on his arms and neck. His raven wing black hair was untidy and his blue eyes still seemed rather tired. He was wearing a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He must have forgotten his shoes because he was barefoot. Standing beside him was another man that was slightly taller than him by a mere two inches. Unlike his companion, he was wearing what could have been a silk kimono with slippers. His hair was the same color as the Shadowhunter's, but his eyes were yellowish-green and shaped like a cat's.

With simply snap of his fingers the portal vanished, the Shadowhunter gratefully accepted the offer of coffee from the Pixie as the adults made themselves comfortable in the sparse living room, with Shiloh now peering at them from a crack in the bedroom door, where she had decided to hide when she noticed the young male adult Shadowhunter.

As he sipped at his coffee, the Warlock listened patiently as Kaelie explained the situation her and Shiloh now found themselves in.

"Wait a minute, Kaelie," the Shadowhunter interrupted setting down the mug, he had curled in his hands among the other water ring stains that were already decorating the coffee table. "Does the Clave know that she exists?"

"They will soon enough. Esther Bloodkey and her oldest daughter are being submitted to the Mortal Sword as we speak. I can't keep her, Shiloh, with me any longer, Alec, and I didn't have anyone else to turn to… with the Cold Peace."

Alec sighed in frustration and turned to look at his companion. "Magnus, we can't take in anymore…."

The Warlock nodded grimly and his yellow-green cat eyes caught sight of Shiloh spying on them. A small smile flitted across his face before he spoke, the smile vanishing. "Esther Bloodkey was not fighting alongside the other families during the Dark War…where was she?"

"Kept safe by the side of the Unseelie King. She is his concubine after all, normally the Unseelie Court does not bother with Shadowhunters, but there was something about Esther Bloodkey that peaked his interest. The Clave thought that Esther had died by the hands of demons or some other faction of Downworlders. She hasn't been seen since she left the Academy, apparently she wandered into Fairies' territory and never left." Kaelie explained, pausing only to notice that Shiloh was now hiding behind the chair that the Pixie was settled in.

"They found the youngest daughter of the Bloodkey family wandering in Idris, dazed and uncertain with a ten-year-old Half-Fairie daughter of her own." Magnus said, watching with curiosity as Shiloh climbed into Kaelie's lap, as silent as a shadow.

"Are Mama and Rohan going to be kept in the Bone City cells and questioned by the Silent Brothers?" Shiloh asked, her voice soft as silk.

Kaelie gently ran her fingers through her ward's silver tresses. "Yes, you aren't safe with me anymore."

"Will I be safe with you?" Shiloh asked looking at the Shadowhunter and Warlock.

Alec smiled softly. "Of course. We won't let anyone hurt you. I'm Alec, and this is Magnus Bane."

"Do you trust them Kae? I thought you said that Shadowhunters and other Underworlders can't be trusted?" Shiloh said and then at her surrogate mother's urging went to gather up her duffle bag.

Kaelie's face turned red with embarrassment and she hastily cleared her throat. "You can trust them, I know them. They're friends." Shiloh only smiled a little, her eyes was filled with sadness.

"You don't have to worry about her. We will take Shiloh to the New York Institute for now, I am sure we will figure something out. Alexander and I will find Shiloh a family where she can be happy and secret from the Clave." Magnus assured the Pixie as he stood and gathered magic to create another portal.

Alec took the duffel bag from the Fairie Half-Blood and then gathered her into his arm, so she would not have to worry about getting separated from them. Shiloh kissed Kaelie goodbye on the cheek and vanished through the portal with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. When the portal disappeared into thin air, Kaelie collapsed hard on her knees and finally allowed herself to break down sobbing.

She did not think that she would love the little one. But on that bitter cold autumn night, when Esther Bloodkey showed up in the café where she worked, soaked to the skin from the pouring rain outside and fresh still-burning Rune Marks covering every inch of available flesh, with a wailing newborn in her arms. Kaelie's heart swelled and she made sure that the instant love that she felt for Shiloh Bloodkey was hidden, she took her in as her own. But now, Shiloh was gone and Kaelie's heart was shattered. She feared for her adopted daughter's life and what would become of the Half-Blood child if the Clave ever found where Magnus had hidden her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She remembered her little sister.

Shiloh had an adorable overbite. Two of her top fangs shown like gleaming pearl daggers, and they pressed into the skin below her lower lip. Her silver hair that hung in ringlets and gleamed silver, almost ghostly white under the sunlight. She would go to her sister during the day in the Mundane World and spend the hours that the sun offered with her in the park with Kaelie. It was not hard for her to travel between the worlds, the Unseelie King, her father, really could care less what his daughter did. She might be his only female offspring, but he had sons to praise and his subjects to rule over.

Her half-sister, they shared their mother's blood. Rohan felt this need to protect her sister from the dangers that lurked in the shadows and the depths of night. Rohan crafted her a dreamcatcher while she was in the Unseelie Lands, so it would capture all of Shiloh's nightmares. She gave it to her on her fourth birthday, when she and her mother left Fairie with her father's knight, Noll, to visit her.

She made her little sister's gift out of white birch branches and silk threads, she even made a crescent moon out of moonstones that she fused together with one of her handmaiden's aid, that fit perfectly to the left of the dreamcatcher, wrapping the two together so it would not break with more silk thread, it stayed firm. She even added in Mundane objects she found in the world when she visited. They were tied at the bottom with ribbon replacing feathers that would normally be there. A four-leaf clover bracelet charm made out of silver, a piece of Mundane currency called a penny, some trinket made of plastic called a Lego, an old skeleton key to a house long forgotten, a button from a shirt, a bottle cap from a soda, a seashell they had found together when Kaelie took them to an actual beach, and from her very own collection of thingamabobs, an actual pearl.

Rohan leaned her head against the wall behind her and took off the floppy jean-made sunhat with a rather ugly looking supposed-to-be a rose flower on the front, and let it fall to the ground. She closed her blazing flame-colored eyes and tried to ignore her mother's screams of agony that echoed in the room where her mother was currently being subdued to the Mortal Sword. She curled into herself until she could rest her chin on her knees. The ugly hat was something her mother had found in a Salvation Army in the Mundane World to cover her daughter's pointed ears and ram horns that curled slightly above the points of her ears. She hated that store, it had reeked of mold, mothballs, and cat piss.

It did not match her silver leggings and tunic that she wore for training sessions with Noll. But Noll was possibly very-much dead by now, it probably did not matter. Her boots were scuffed and warm. She had refused to change her clothing just so it was approved by the Clave. If Shiloh was forced to watch her father's death, it gnawed at Rohan's soul that she was not able to be there to hide her little sister from the horror. Her fingers itched to wrap around the long knife she kept in a belt sheath around her waist that rested against left hip, more than that she wanted her tomahawk-style axe that her father had especially crafted her on her tenth birthday. It was the size of a battle-axe that could have been used by a man twice her size, she loved that axe. She was even going to name it, but now she would not have the chance because the Clave probably had both of weapons melted by the Iron Sisters. Rohan let out a groan of annoyance and finally allowed herself to breakdown into heart-wrenching sobs, because the life that she had known had now been tossed out from under her, it was if she was gripping on to the edge of cliff with her bare hands and now that had crumbled and she was falling into an unknown abyss.

Finally, being guilted by the fact that she felt disgusting and oily in her training garb, Rohan let the tunic and leggings fall to the floor after she kicked off her boots. She put on the stark-white dress that had been left for her. It bellowed down and nearly covered her bare feet, the Rune that her mother had put on her by using a stele, showed clearly against her pale skin. Rohan just thought it looked like a fancy magical quill without a feather, but her mother said it was an important tool for a Shadowhunter. Rohan had wanted to protest getting the Mark of mother's lineage being burned into her skin, but she bit her lip and gritted her teeth in order to bear the pain, she did not want to break her mother's heart. The Mark now had turned black like ink on the outside of her forearm.

What Rohan had wanted to be was part of her father's guard, a knight. But that longing desire was not going to come true either. If she was sent back to Fairie would the Unseelie King take her back under his protection or would she become a Wildling without a home? The title of Princess was only that and nothing more to her. But now, if she did not have it anymore, that meant that she did not have anywhere to go, which hurt her with more pain on top of her shattered her heart, more than she could withstand.

Her long ash black hair nearly reached her tailbone, she was not sure if she should try to pull it back or just to leave alone. She wiped her tear stained cheeks with her hands, and struggled to stop her eyes from blurring with the ugly stinging salt water again. What if they executed her mother? Or worse both of them? Her fears were beginning to crush her chest, and she struggled to breathe.

It was a knock at the door that dragged her away from her fears. A woman with short ink black hair with kind eyes and a soft smile, stepped into the room. She was wearing a pale blue dress with gold thread. Her Shadowhunter Mark was on the lower of her arm, near the crease of her elbow, but it was visible and shown like a freshly inked tattoo. She sat down next to Rohan, if Rohan remembered what her mother taught her about Shadowhunters being from all over the world, this woman may have been from China.

Rohan felt comfortable with this woman, she could tell that this woman must also be a mother. It was as if the woman's very soul and outer aura shined with an invisible white gleam of love and motherly protection. "My name is Jia. You must be Rohan?"

The half-breed girl nodded and clasped her hand in her lap, so tightly her knuckles turned white. She still could hear her mother's wails of agony in her head, and she could feel tears blurring her vision again.

"Your mother will be okay." She said softly, she had a brush in her hand and a piece of forest green ribbon to tie it back. "You shouldn't hide your face, sweetheart, you're so beautiful…"

Rohan turned around on the bench so Jia could fix her hair and also so the Shadowhunter lady could not see the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

As Jia braided Rohan's silky hair down her back, she handed the young girl a handkerchief that she kept in the pocket of her dress. "None of this is your fault, Rohan."

The reply that came from Rohan's mouth was bitter and chilled with ice cold loathing and anger. "My mother was the foolish one. Why was _my_ father not good enough for her?"

Jia felt sadness deep in her soul when Rohan answered. How could a child so young as this, feel so angry? "People can fall in love more than once. You shouldn't blame your mother for following her heart."

"She was the one who dragged me here! I could have stayed with _my_ family, with _my_ father, and within the safety of _my_ lands! If she was not so damn selfish and would only listen, then I would not be here being punished by _her_ kind, _your_ kind, just because of my mixed blood!" Rohan retorted, her blood felt as if it was boiling, her nails dug into her palms, as her hands curled into fists. "It wasn't right of her to drag me into her mess!" Even though she loved her mother and even though she hated to hear her mother wailing in agony, her anger was brought on by the fact that she did not understand how her mother could take her with her to the Lands of the Shadowhunters with the impending danger of the Cold Peace. Had she truly not known?

Once Jia was done plaiting her hair back, the Shadowhunter lead her to where the Council was waiting for her to enter. The room was so quiet and filled with tension that you could have heard a mouse sneeze. The council was up high their seats, they were seated as if they were the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus, and Rohan was the small and insignificant mortal human waiting to be smited.

The Half-Blood daughter of the Unseelie King watched as Jia took her seat as the Consul and could not keep the piercing glare of the Inquisitor, a man with dark hair and dark blue eyes from making her shiver. He stood from his seat and approached Rohan, the Mortal Sword in his right hand.

The weapon that he carried was an enormous silver sword, a straight double-edged blade. If Rohan was not so terrified, she would have been in awe of the Soul Sword. She spent a lot of time with her father's blacksmiths that forged the weapons meant for his knights and their armor. She even borrowed massive tomes from the library to soak up the knowledge of ancient wars and just as old fighting styles. Right now, she wanted to be with her father standing beside her as he showed her how to use a longbow and how to apply poison to tips of arrows. She wanted her father to protect her from these cold hearted animals that dared to call themselves Nephilim.

Robert Lightwood set the sword in front Rohan, the swords tip now rested between her bare feet, placed by the ends of her big toes. The Inquisitor then roughly took her hands, she cried out in pain as her fingers were now wrapped around the hilt and no matter how hard she yanked and struggled to pull her fingers off the hilt, they stayed as if they were hooked in. The Mortal Sword was unnaturally heavy, it made her feel as if she had cinder blocks tied to her arms, and it was cold. It felt as if she fallen through the ice over a frozen lake in winter.

Robert Lightwood stood in front of her like a general. His eyes were flooding with authority and looked as if they were the dark ocean waters during a storm.

"What is your name, mutt?"

Rohan grit her teeth against the pain that tore through her mind as if she was being electrocuted. "Rohan, daughter of the Unseelie King and Esther Bloodkey…" she whimpered and tried to keep herself upright, she would not let the Inquisitor see her waver.

"What was the relationship like between your mother and your father?"

"He loved her…she loved him…until Mother met Noll."

"He doesn't love her anymore?" Robert Lightwood scoffed with a raised eyebrow, the fact that the Fae of the Downworlders could actually love someone, he found amusing.

"No, because she broke his heart."

"Then why did she stay with him?"

Rohan bit back a sob of agony, until she could taste blood in her mouth from her own lips. "For the protection he offered…and because of me…"

"So you're the reason your mother shirked her duties as a Shadowhunter and abandoned her family?"

The answer that she gave him was soaked with tears as she could not hold back the need to sob anymore. "Yes…"

"Did Esther Bloodkey give your father any of our secrets in order to stay under his _protection_?" the question was coated with scorn and disdain.

"I-I don't know! I didn't keep my ear pressed to their closed bedchamber door eavesdropping!"

Rohan could hardly keep herself conscious now, the world spinning around her and the face of Robert Lightwood faded in and out with blotches of nothing but blackness in between.

"Who is Noll? What role did he play in your father's court?"

"He is…was…one of my father's guards, until he was caught and given to the Wild Hunt as a gift." The Half-Blood girl cried out as the burns on her palms became worse and felt as if something was scraping in her mind like nails on a chalkboard digging the answers out of her memories.

"Why did the Unseelie King give his own guard to the Wild Hunt?"

"He found out that Shiloh…was not his and isn't dead like he was lead to believe." Saying her little sister's name felt as if someone was yanking it out of her mind like pulling out a dagger out of one's own skin.

Robert Lightwood stopped mid-pace and his eyes seem to burrow into Rohan's. "Shiloh? So your mother gave birth to another abomination?"

Rohan could feel blood pooling into her mouth from biting her bottom lip, it tasted like pennies. Glaring at the Inquisitor, she spat the crimson liquid at him, several droplets landing on his shiny new boots. "She isn't. We aren't abominations. She is my little sister and her father isn't the same as mine."

"Then who is Shiloh's father?"

"Noll." Rohan answered, gasping for air as if she was in a deep water, and even though she was treading water, she was starting to drown.

"What did your mother do with Shiloh. Where is the bastard cur being hidden?"

His questions hit her like a jackhammer and she let out a wail as another answer was yanked from her mind. She bit the inside of her cheek until blood filled the empty spaces of her mouth and trickled down her chin. "In New York…somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Robert Lightwood could feel himself becoming impatient with the mongrel daughter of the Unseelie King. " _Where is she?"_

"I don't know!" Rohan screamed, it echoed throughout the room. The wail was bloodcurdling, she leaned against the sword, her knees caving in as she landed harshly on the floor. With her head now resting against her own wrists, she allowed herself to cry. Truly weep, she wanted her father to save her, to tear the council to pieces. They would tremble in fear of the Unseelie King, probably pissing in their gear.

She was not going to give up Kaelie. She wouldn't. The Inquisitor had given her a tiny loophole, but she had managed to squeeze through it. He asked where Shiloh was, which she truly did not know. He had not asked who she was with.

"That's enough, Inquisitor Lightwood!" Jia shouted from her seat, she had risen from it and was now looking at Rohan with pity in her eyes.

He looked up at Jia. "I merely have one more question left." his gaze then fell back to Rohan. "What is your role in your father's court?"

"I am merely his daughter, a Princess by title." she answered and as his face was very close to hers when he went to release her hands from the invisible chains of the Mortal sword, she spat her own blood in his face, as it landed on his cheek and splattered, a grin that could be considered less than sinister flickered across her face.

Before he could rebuttal her for her rudeness, Jia came down from her high chair and handed him a handkerchief to wipe her "mongrel" life liquid from his face.

Once the Mortal Sword was back in Robert Lightwood hands, the Silent Brothers floated toward her in their dark robes, the hoods pulled over so she could not see their mutilated faces.

The Silent Brother, who had introduced himself as Brother Enoch when he showed her to the room where she would be waiting while her mother was intrigued approached her once more. The other beside him did not speak a word.

His voice came through her mind, gentle, not at all like what the Mortal Sword had done. _"You will go back to Fairie."_

"W-What about my mother?" Rohan asked, looking into the crowd of onlookers above. She easily spotted her mother's parents, her Grandfather Levi and her Grandmother Judith. The man with the bald spot and hipster eyeglasses was the one who had ratted her and her mother out to the Clave, her mother's brother, Uncle Alpheus. Beside him was his wife and four children.

" _Your mother, Esther Bloodkey, was sentenced to become one of the Iron Sisters. She will become one of them with time, it is her punishment."_

Rohan took a deep breath of air that hung in the Unseelie Lands and nearly fell to her knees. She was glad to be back in Fairie, but she had lost her mother to the Iron Sisters and did not have any clue where Shiloh was, she just hoped that she was safe.

Suddenly her father's arms were around her and his scent overwhelmed her as she pressed into his clothing. "You are safe now, Rohan. You are home."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the world of Shadowhunters that belongs to Cassandra Clare. As always, a giant thank you to my beta, T.S. Idiot. I own any OCS and the plot to this story. Please leave a review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)  
**

Chapter 3

To Shiloh's young crystal blue eyes, the inside of the New York Institute was overwhelming. A slight young woman with hair that was kissed by fire and gentle green eyes was rushing down a flight of stairs toward them. Her eyes were filled with sadness and pity toward the little orphaned Half-Breed child as she met them in the entryway of the Institute. Magnus, with a lesser show of fanatics, closed the portal with a wave of his hand as if he was batting away a bug or a plume of smoke.

The woman Shadowhunter wore an oversized t-shirt that could have belonged to man, it bellowed past her knees, she was barefoot and her pale skin was covered in fading Runes, save for one that looked freshly burned on the flesh at the side of her neck. Her half-alert green eyes met Magnus' and Alec's.

"This is her?" she asked, indicating Shiloh, who now felt like a mannequin in a store window. Seen but silent.

Alec let out a breath that was filled with exhaustion and fury, his words came out soft like a whisper. "Yes, this is Shiloh. She needs a safe place to stay until we can find a family that will take her."

Shiloh hid her blood-stained hands in the pockets of her hoodie dress. She tried her best to stop the tears that were swelling in front of her vision, but she couldn't. She started to sob, heart-wrenching wails that shook her body. She wanted to get the sickly penny-like smell of her father's blood from her hands, it did not help that it was also stuck in her hair now. Her silver locks were fused with the color rust. She struggled to stand and to stop herself from quaking, but her knees gave out once more, and before she could try desperately to wrangle her feelings and shove them down again, when the woman with the kissed by fire hair hugged her to her chest. She did not let go and instead buried her face in the fabric of the t-shirt.

"Daddy is dead…I-I'm all alone…"

Clary only held her a little tighter. "You're not alone, Shiloh. You will never be alone, you will always have people who care and love you."

The door to main hallway opened to reveal a man with blond hair and gold eyes that burned like ember. He was wearing a faded old Mundane band t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, he was also barefoot, but tucked in his arm was a container of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons sticking out of the pocket of his sweatpants. "I didn't think you would mind a late night snack, I can't get the awful taste of Isabelle's shrimp, leek, and spinach dinner taste out of my mou-" the Golden Boy Shadowhunter of the New York Institute stopped short his eyes scanning and then resting on the little girl with silver-white hair who was covered in blood, and clinging on to Clary as the Shadowhunter stood up and rested the young half-breed on her hip, as she buried her small teary face into the fabric of Clary's nightshirt.

Her green eyes met with Jace's gold. "This is Shiloh…she needs a place to stay."

"Is she hurt? Why there so much blood on her?" Jace was now next to her, the ice cream abandoned on one of the steps.

Shiloh sniffled loudly and choked on another sob. "It's Daddy's, not mine…. the Wild Hunt decamp-" her face and nose scrunched up as she tried to remember the big word. "They chopped off his head…i-in front of me. Can I-I stay here pl-please? I'll be good, promise." Her crystal blue eyes were filled with sorrow and loss.

"You can stay with us." Jace said and looked at Alec and Magnus.

The trio left to discuss the whole situation while Clary carried Shiloh into the bathroom and helped the little girl remove her clothes, so they could scrub away the blood. As Clary let the bathtub fill up and while she waited, Shiloh sat in the tub watching it lap at the crusted and dried life liquid that had once been inside her father.

The little girl scrubbed away the blood with a washcloth and bar of soap that smelled of lavender. Clary helped her to massage the shampoo in her hair, it smelled sharply of apples. The Shadowhunter handed her a clean washcloth to put over her eyes as the Co-Head of the New York Institute unplugged the bathtub to allow the now pink water to wash away and the showerhead came to life to rinse away the soap and the remains of the blood.

Once she was done and clean, Clary wrapped her in a warm fluffy towel the color of a mint leaf. Shiloh didn't mind the warmth and noise of the hair dryer, she found it to be rather soothing and nearly nodded off at her seat on the toilet lid. Clary carried her, still bundled up in her towel like a caterpillar in a cocoon to a bedroom door that was obviously occupied, since the red-haired young woman knocked on it.

A woman who looked slightly disheveled and half-asleep opened the door. Her ink black hair was plaited back loosely, and her dark brown eyes still seemed foggy from the world of dreams. Shiloh was bundled up so tightly and cozily all the woman with Runes as dark as if written by a freshly filled quill could make out was the Half-Breed child's crystal blue eyes and single curl of her damp silver hair that had come loose from the towel.

"Are you introducing me to my new niece or nephew at three o'clock in the morning, Clary?" She asked, stifling a yawn with her hand as she opened the door to her bedroom to allow them entrance.

"No, Izzy. This is Shiloh," Clary removed the part of the towel that hooded the six-year-old's face from full view. "She's going to be staying with us for as long as she needs to."

"You are adorable, Shiloh! And a sweet girl like you deserves cute clothes." Isabelle said in a matter of fact tone, and began rummaging through her closet for a nightgown that no longer fit her.

Isabelle and Clary tucked Shiloh into bed wearing a butter yellow nightgown that was decorated with lilac teddy bears, a stuffed animal unicorn with a rainbow horn and hair, and a classic fairytale about a knight in shining silver armor who saved a princess trapped by a greedy dragon.

Isabelle eyes drifted toward the closed guest bedroom door, letting her worried thoughts about the Half-Blood be spoken aloud. "She is going to need someone to talk to about...all of this. A little girl that young should not have worry about where she is staying…"

"What do you suggest, we ask one of the Silent Brothers to become her physiatrist?" Clary asked trying not to sound sarcastic or mean. She was a little surprised at Isabelle's suggestion. "We've all been through terrible nightmarish…we've all had…"

"Very shitty stuff happened to us all, yes. But Shiloh needs someone to help her through this...and none of us have been through what she has." Isabelle retorted with determination.

"We should take it one day at a time…" Clary replied, suddenly regretting having stayed up until the wee hours of the morning to chat and cuddle with Jace, it was going to be a long day.

They ended up in the kitchen where Isabelle's mother was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked like an older version of her daughter, but instead of just wandering around in her nightdress like Isabelle, Maryse was wearing a crimson silk bathrobe. The Head of the Institute seemed weary and worn, anger was flooding her eyes.

"You and Jace have taken in a Half-blood without my permission?" Maryse's eyes met Clary's guilty ones and Isabelle's, who's flashed with the determination to make sure that Shiloh was not abandoned and alone.

The fiancée of Simon let out an irritated sigh. "Shiloh might not be pure of blood like some of us, but she still a Shadowhunter nonetheless."

Maryse's grip only tightened on the mug, causing it to shake slightly and a few droplets of the boiling hot liquid dribbled down onto her fingers. "With the Cold Peace...this very Institute could be under investigation if your father finds out that we have given this little girl sanctuary."

"Mom, you took in Jace and raised him as your own, it won't be any different with Shiloh will it?" Isabelle asked, pouring herself her own mug of coffee.

Maryse's face and eyes softened a little. "Of course not. She is welcome to stay here until we are able to find her a proper home."

The Head of the New York Institute left the kitchen and went back to her own bed. Clary and Isabelle did the same. Except Clary did help Jace finish off the last of the mint chocolate chip ice cream before she was swept into dreams.

Just as the sun broke through the darkness of night, Shiloh awoke from her own piercing scream covered in cold sweat and shaking violently with tears blurring her vision and soaking her face.

Her father...her father had been there with her in the darkness of her own nightmare. They had been in the dark and dampness of a forest that had recently been shrouded with rain. She reached out to grab her father's hand, he shattered into a million shards like glass. She tried to gather up the pieces, only for them to imbed into her fingers like thorns with welts of blood rising with the cuts.

She yelled for Kaelie, but only her own echoed voice replied. She was all alone and her father was dead because of her. What if someone else died because of her?

Now when she was awake, she was all alone once more. That realization made her sob even harder until she cried out for the red-haired Shadowhunter with the kind green eyes. In moments Clary was there, the door to the guest room where the Half-Blood girl's door was now wide open, flooding light into the darkness from the hallway that was bathed in Witchlight.

"You're safe here, Shiloh. I promise." Clary said, gathering the little girl into arms and onto her lap.

Clary stayed with Shiloh, the girl wrapped into her as if the Shadowhunter with red hair was her shield against all nightmares and loneliness until the Half Blood girl was fast asleep once more.

It was not until late in the afternoon that Shiloh awoke and found her way into the kitchen, where she dug up the ingredients to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with a glass of chocolate milk with the help of a stool that was in the shape of a turtle. She sat at the table just finishing up licking the strawberry stickiness from her fingers when Jace entered.

He smiled softly and helped her to reach the kitchen sink so she could properly wash her hands.

"Alec has set up some lessons for you to do in the library," He began to explain, but Shiloh interrupted him with a wrinkle of suspicion crinkling up her nose.

"What kind of lessons?"

Jace took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and down the hallway. "Mostly reading and math, I think."

"I don't mind reading. Math is harder than reading." Shiloh admitted.

After finishing an addition and subtraction worksheet with Alec, she drew some of the Runes from the Grey Book with Clary's guiding hand and learned about Shadowhunter history.

It was after her lessons that Jace found Shiloh sitting on the bench by the piano poking at the keys curiously with her fingers. Jace sat down next to her and began playing the beginning of Für Elise.

"Do you want to learn?" He asked as she looked up at him with bright eyes.

Shiloh nodded, smiling. "Yes, please."

Of course if Shiloh knew she would have to practice scales until dinner, she would have rather studied more on Shadowhunter history.

That same night after a dinner of cheesy ravioli casserole made by the team effort of Clary and Jace, Isabelle was just about to finish tucking in Shiloh for a good night's sleep with cup of hops tea when Alec stepped in with a laptop in his arms, that was open the screen glowing on his chest.

"I have two people here who would like to meet you." he said and set the laptop on her blanket-covered lap.

On screen via Skype were two women. One of the women introduced herself as Helen. She was a Half-Blood as well with long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Beside Helen was a full blood Nephilim woman, her name was Aline. She had black hair like a raven's wing and brown eyes.

Shiloh found out that they were both living on Wrangel Island. She spoke to them for nearly two hours, and Helen being the gentle-hearted person that she was even sang ' _Somewhere Over the Rainbow'_ with the young silver haired Half-Blood girl until she dozed off and Isabelle had to disconnect the call with a quick goodnight of her own with Helen and her girlfriend.

This was how Shiloh spent her days at the New York Institute for nearly a month. In the morning after breakfast, she had her basic math lessons with Alec, after a brief break to explore the rest of the compound, the kindergartener then had her Rune and Shadowhunter history lessons with Clary. After that she read a chapter of _Ragweed_ with Isabelle and practiced writing simple sentences. Lunch was followed by piano lessons with Jace, she was finally learning how to play _chopsticks_. After dinner and once she was ready for bed she spent an hour talking with Aline and Helen Blackthorn.

Even though she loved the Lightwoods and how much they had become her family, she did not want to leave them in danger to Clave because of her. Magnus had told her what had happened to her mother one night over a dinner of grilled asparagus and salmon. Her mother had become sort of a nun, closed off to the rest of the world, while making weaponry for other Shadowhunters, they were known as the Iron Sisters. As for her sister, Rohan? Sent back to the Land of the Fae.

Shiloh had not met either Aline or Helen Blackthorn in person yet, Shiloh wished that the two of them were her mothers, she prayed to the Angel every night that they would be someday soon.

That someday came sooner than any one of them would have thought.

Maryse busted into the library during Shiloh's daily piano lesson as if the devil himself was snapping at her heels. Shiloh stopped mid-note and looked up at Jace with concern and worry in her crystal-blue eyes. Alec and Magnus was also in the library with their adopted son, Rafael.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Alec asked, standing up from where he had been on the floor with Rafael and the Warlock building a tower with blocks.

"Your father is on his way here. If he finds any trace of Shiloh, this very Institute will be shut down in the blink of an eye and we will all be charged with treason."

Shiloh looked at the adults and tried to stop the tears that were beginning to flood her eyes. "Where will I go? Helen and Aline did say they wanted to adopt me…"

Alec glanced at Magnus as he gathered their son into his arms. The High Warlock of New York nodded and announced to the stunned to silence room. "I will go and let Helen and Aline what is happening. While I am away please get Shiloh prepared to leave." He vanished with a snap of fingers through a portal.

Isabelle and Clary helped her to pack. She was going to be leaving the Institute with only two bags of belongings, but with plenty of loving memories. She wore one of her favorite dresses that Isabelle and Clary had picked out for her during a shopping trip. It was a cranberry colored dress that went down to her ankles warm enough for the biting chill of Autumn, just brushing the top of her dark brown leather boots. Isabelle had plaited her silver locks and then wrapped it into a bun.

Shiloh hugged all of the Lightwoods tightly, even Rafael, she had just begun to think of him as a little brother. She thanked Maryse for allowing her to stay and just as she gave Jace and Clary a final hug, Magnus came through the portal again ready to take her to Wrangel Island.

The Half-Blood little girl was met with warm and nervous smiles once she arrived, Magnus stayed long enough for her to get settled in her new smaller bedroom. Just as the Warlock was about to step through another freshly made portal, Shiloh ran up to him and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Magnus. I'm going to miss you."

The High Warlock of New York smiled softly, "I'll miss you as well, little one."

As Magnus Bane left, Shiloh turned around and found Helen and Aline waiting for her, their hands held out to take her away from the shoreline and back up to the house. She took one hand in each of her own and let them lead her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The gloves that Rohan wore made her hands and fingers sticky with sweat. Her coal black hair was plaited back tightly and she was wearing light slate grey colored tunic and leggings. She struggled to pull down the magnifying glasses that she wore, they were silver framed and had several adjustments that could be tweaked so she could see easily. More Steam-Punk-esque rather than mad genius.

Finally, able to see what she was doing, she twisted open the clasp that held the poison within her dual long daggers. The poison was sent throughout a thin lining along the blade when she rubbed her finger against a tiny flickering piece that worked like a lighter attached securely to the side of each blade's hilt. She poured the poison into the open clasp and twisted it back down tightly. The toxin glowed like amethyst resting in the glass vial that was set between the hilt and steel that crafted the weapon.

She wanted to be out hunting with her elder brothers, but they deemed her too young, her father did not want her to be raised any different from them, besides her better etiquette and manners. But hunting was apparently far too bloody for her to see the deaths of furry woodland creatures. Rohan growled in anger, set her magnifying glasses on the table perhaps a bit too roughly and spun toward the wooden targets, she had suspended from the ceiling of her little workshop with rope.

The Half-Blood Princess of the Unseelie Court challenged all her rage and betrayal, all of the hurt that she felt, aimed, and released them from between her fingers. Her cry echoed against the walls and bounced back, until she finally let herself break down, sobbing.

The daggers split right through them like butter, acid from the poison making them split in half seamlessly. But Rohan was now leaning against the opposite wall for support while her weapons were wedged into cracks along the brick on the other side, vibrating a little from the impact. The metal door to her sanctuary opened and to her shock the Unseelie King entered, she had expected one of her elder brothers to check up on her, she had assumed as always that her father was far too busy.

His robes smelt of lavender and honey. They were a deep rich black with silver trim, almost as if her father was in mourning. Mourning the loss of his heart or mourning the loss of Rohan's mother? Not that she was dead, just a Shadowhunter version of a nun, immortal, and damned to make weaponry for the rest of her life. It had been a week since Esther Bloodkey was punished by both the Unseelie King and the Clave. Her father cocooned her in his arms like a child, buried in the fabric of his long and elaborate sleeves.

He was also wearing a porcelain mask on the half of his face that resembled death. The mask was the color of granite engraved with different symbols that meant death, held it his face by a black silk ribbon.

Rohan reached her hand to touch the ice cold surface of his mask. "Why do you wear a mask around me?"

"If you were to see the other half, I fear it would give you nightmares." the Unseelie King replied softly as he used the sleeve of his robe to wipe away the tears from her cheeks and eyes. The only children he wanted to fear him, were his sons.

"I could never fear you." his daughter said as she kissed him ever so softly on the cheek and slid out of his embrace to retrieve her daggers from the wall. She oiled them down carefully and then sheathed them into the black leather holders she had made for them on her own that now rested on her hips.

Her flame orange eyes met with her father's black, she had not inherited either her mother's eyes or her father's, and had always thought she might have gained the unique eye color from an ancient relative. She always looked into her father's only working eye, the one that was actually there and not the hallowed socket. Grabbing her sketch book off the table she sat down beside her father and showed him her different weapons designs and the ingredients for her different toxins that she fused with her weaponry. He made slight adjustments but otherwise left them alone and allowed his daughter to continue her work, while he sat and watched her with pride on his face and gleaming in his only eye.

It was later in the evening after she shared a dinner of duck and wild rice with her brothers and father, and her father had thought that she was sound asleep in her bedchamber that Rohan snuck off to the World of the Mundane and the Shadowhunters that protected them from the creatures that lurked in the dark. The Half-Blood found herself stepping through the barrier between the world of Shadowhunters and the Fae. Sighing, she sucked in the chilled air and breathed out slowly, giggling a little as her breath came out in a white fog.

The Princess of the Unseelie was no longer wearing her tunic and leggings, or her navy blue nightdress. But instead a slate grey dress, that barely brushed the top of her kneecaps and had long sleeves. The entire dress was decorated with black ravens in flight. She had knotted her hair back into a bun and had strapped her daggers so they were resting on her hips and easy to use, along with freshly crafted hunting boots made from the most durable of black leather.

Her father did not bother her about her sudden change of attire after her tenth birthday, he probably thought that with her want of modest and flattering dresses that could still be worn for fighting if the need arose was just his daughter maturing. But that was only part of the reason, her mother had given her the Mark of the Shadowhunter and she using her more modest attire to hide it from the Fae, that she called Father. She did not want her father to see it, afraid of what it would do to him, emotionally and mentally. Also that he would banish her from the only home she had ever known, just as he had done to her mother. A broken King was not what the Unseelie Lands needed.

Six months before her mother was caught by the Unseelie King and then the Clave, she had given Rohan a memorial tenth birthday surprise. It was the early dawn, when her mother awoke Rohan from a dream about becoming her father's knight. Her silky raven colored hair was loose and like a curtain. She wore her navy blue nightdress with decorations of the constellations in silver. Her butterscotch colored Dumbo-eared pet rat, Dandelion slept beside her head on the pillow. When Esther Bloodkey entered, Dandelion yawned and stretched and made herself comfortable once more, but this time hidden in Rohan's hair.

"Mother, is something the matter? Is Father hurt?" Rohan asked, still not fully awake as her mother sat on her bed.

Esther ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "No, honey, your father is perfectly fine."

The Shadowhunter and now Mistress of the Unseelie King found it odd how he was able to control the time flow in certain areas. Her daughter still aged normally, but she herself, aged slowly like a sloth, she had been nineteen when she entered the Unseelie Lands, and now the Shadowhunter was unsure of how old she was or how old she was supposed be. She must have been in her thirties by now, but felt and looked as if she was in her late twenties.

The colors of dawn were erasing the colors of night as Esther Bloodkey looked down at the steele she had in her hands. The only daughter she had beside her, was now ten and even though she knew of her Shadowhunter heritage, Esther was afraid her daughter would not accept it.

"Mama, why do you have your magic pencil with you?" Rohan asked, knowing with joy that now it was officially her birthday.

"I want you to receive the Mark of my people...would you like that?" Esther inquired, ignoring the fact that her daughter had just called one of the most used tools to a Shadowhunter a "magic pencil".

The Half-Blood Princess looked down at her ink colored covers, twisting them in her calloused hands, swordsmanship and archery practice with Noll had ruined her so-called soft and dainty skin. Dandelion's pink nose was now snuffling around her pointed ears. "I would love it, Mama. Father will be angry though won't he?"

Esther smiled, "It'll be our secret, sweetheart."

She removed her nightgown, so her mother could find a place to put her Mark where it could be easily hidden, while Dandelion munched on a handful of sunflower seeds, resting by Rohan's thigh. She bit down into the fabric of her pillow as the pain and smell of burning flesh alerted her senses to the fact that her mother was indeed adding the Mark of the Shadowhunters on to her skin, it would rest on the start of her hip, where it could be covered by dresses or leggings.

Now her mother was gone and she had left her beloved rat, Dandelion to sleep on her pillow with a bag of sunflower seeds and cashews waiting when she awoke. Rohan knew that if she brought her pet with her to the Mundane world, she might lose her forever, the female rat was active and had a need to explore, she would want to run off and the Half-Fae was not willing to lose her best friend forever.

Now all alone, Rohan struggled to find her bearings as she found herself in front of a open twenty-four hour coffee shop and stepped inside. The scents of pastries and different caffeinated beverages filled her senses. She glanced around for a clock until she finally located the one on the wall that was shaped like a tea pot. Three in the morning. No wonder the mortals were not out and about. She grabbed a copy of the _New York Times_ to catch up on what had been happening in the world that was hidden from the Unseelie and Seelie Fae alike. She fled from the shop, just as she heard some poor soul stuck with the graveyard shift start shuffling around in the back by the kitchens.

She needed to find Shiloh, just to make sure that the Half-Blooded outcast was alright. Safe and loved, that was all Rohan wanted for her little half-sister.

First she needed to track down the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Surely, the fellow Downworlder would be willing to help her. She calmed herself by breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth slowly until the count of ten. She would be fine; she would be safe. It was her father and brothers, and her sister's father, Noll, who taught her how to fight, and she felt confident that she could defend herself against demons and other Downworlders who wanted to do her harm.

With her long daggers belted and sheathed around her waist, she found that her naturalist Fae powers could help her in this world, just as they did in the Unseelie Lands. She could understand the languages of the animals here, more so if they were nocturnal.

She conversed with a raccoon for quite some time, the furry bandit would not lead her to Magnus unless she bought him a proper New York style pizza that he could share with his family. Rohan hated bargaining, deals with Fae kind never seemed to end well. But all the hungry little mongrel cared about was food.

"I cannot acquire for you, what you ask. I have no way of paying for it." she told the raccoon, whose name was apparently Pipino.

The raccoon gave her a look of disgust. "Fine, what about a hot dog…with ketchup and mustard...and pickles?"

Rohan dug into her pocket, until the watch she had found sticking out from underneath a wheel of a dumpster, the glass cracked and the band torn, before she had spotted the raccoon digging in the dumpster just above her head. Now with the watch in her palm, a thought to get money flicked inside her mind. "That I can do...I think…"

The pair found a pawn shop, the raccoon paced outside while the Half-Fae was able to get quite a bit of money for the watch. With fifteen dollars in her pocket, separated between one ten-dollar bill and a five, she and the grumpy raccoon made their way to central park. She bought two massive hot dogs from a street vendor with a rather bushy mustache with a beard, and tattoos on his arms.

The raccoon and the Half-Fae daughter of the Unseelie King sat on a park bench eating their cheap New York style breakfast. Rohan had decided to go without the pickles, but had instead opted out for more mustard and ketchup. Pipino when he was finished looked like a clown of sorts with mustard all over his nose and whiskers, which nearly made the young Shadowhunter child choke on her hot dog.

The Princess of the Unseelie Court did not end up on Magnus' front doorstep until close to seven in the morning, Pipino abandoned her for a dumpster that had a box of day old doughnuts. She had to ask a couple of not-so-bright pigeons for directions and it took her three times of getting lost, before she was able to locate the place that Magnus Bane called home. Not really sure what else to do, she knocked on the door and waited until a somewhat sleep deprived Shadowhunter with a baby resting against his hip answered the door. The Half-Blood could tell by the Runes marking his skin that he was indeed like her mother, or like her mother had once been.

The exhausted man, barely into his twenties, jostled the child in his arms into a little more comfortable position. He glanced at her and then at the daggers on her hips. He raised an eyebrow at the suspicious Downworlder.

"What do you need?" His voice was thick with the need for sleep.

"I am looking for my little sister. I was hoping Magnus Bane would know where she is." Rohan answered, shivering a little, it was not particularly warm in the Mundane World.

"Your sister?" Alec raised an eyebrow and bounced one-year-old Rafael, his son staring at the strange Half-Blood girl.

"Her name is Shiloh, she has silver hair and blue eyes. Pointed ears like I have." Rohan explained.

"Right. I'll go get Magnus, remove your weapons please." Alec said keeping an eye on the Princess as she unbelted her daggers and got on her tiptoes to hang them on the coat rack. She turned to look at him and the Shadowhunter nodded his approval and led her to the living room where she was to wait while he went to get the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

She looked around the room and smiled when a rather small cat with munchkin legs, dots for eyebrows and stripes, peered at her cautiously from underneath a chair. She was just about to try coaxing the feline from out of his hiding place, hoping he would join her on the couch, when Magnus suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Chairman Meow is rather shy." He said and sat in a chair across from her. His yellowish-green eyes were tired but filled with curiosity. He wore an amethyst kimono with dark blue birds decorating it. "You resemble the Unseelie King…"

"He's my father." she said, looking at her lap. "Does that mean you won't help me?"

"I will do what I can. But we both want to keep Shiloh safe don't we?" he spoke gently to her, which was comforting to the Half-Blood Fae.

"Of course…" she said, not looking up from her lap. "But she is safe?"

"Yes, she has two people who will take care of her and protect her."

"That makes me feel a little better. I did want to see her though, apologize for being such an awful older sibling." Rohan bit her lip and shook her head. "That wouldn't be safe. My father probably hates Shiloh as much as he despises our mother now."

"You can see her without endangering her." Magnus said with a smile.

Instead of taking an hour to explain how Skype worked, Alec showed her. It took a couple of minutes, but Helen Blackthorn answered.

"Magnus, Alec is something wrong?" the Blackthorn family's eldest child asked, she was wearing an apron and had a wooden spoon in her hand, water boiling in a pot on the stove behind her.

"Everything's fine." Alec reassured her. "We just have someone here who would like to talk to Shiloh."

The six-year-old Half-Blood came running into the kitchen and Helen easily scooped her up and plopped her on to her lap, earning giggles from her adopted daughter. Shiloh's blue eyes grew wide with excitement and happiness when Rohan came on screen, sitting in between the Warlock and the male Shadowhunter.

"Ro!" Shiloh exclaimed, earning a weak smile from her big sister.

"Hello, Shiloh. How have you been doing?" Rohan said, trying not let her guilt soak into her words or show on her face.

"I miss you, but I'm not going to get hurt and I won't be lonely. Aline has been teaching me how to sculpt ice and I've been practicing piano. Oh, and yesterday, we made chocolate chip cookies in the shape of rabbits!"

"That sounds fun-" Rohan started to say, but Shiloh interrupted her.

"A-And Helen is just like us! She has pointy ears, and her eyes are bright like yours, Ro !" Shiloh grinned, Helen kissed her on the cheek and made her get off her lap for a moment and Aline to her place.

"So are they your new parents?" Rohan asked, as Aline snuck Shiloh a rabbit-shaped cookie while Helen had her back turned focusing on extra-cheesy macaroni and cheese.

Between bites, Shiloh answered. "Yep, but don't worry I won't forget you or Mommy or Daddy either." when the six-year-old realized what she had said her face fell and tears began in her eyes.

This started Rohan crying as well, feeling guilty and Magnus quickly handed her a tissue. Sniffling, Rohan managed to apologize to her sister. "Shiloh, I am so sorry...if I had been there…"

"I-I know...I still love you." Shiloh said as Aline wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I love you too." Rohan said softly, Helen turned to face the camera, three bowls of macaroni and cheese balanced on her arm as a waitress would.

"Okay, dinner's ready." Her inhuman bright green eyes were shining with unshed tears and she could not help but notice the concern that was etched into Rohan's face. "Don't worry, Aline and I won't let anything happen to her, I-we promise."

Rohan nodded and said goodbye, but before Alec could end the call, Shiloh was back on screen. "Magnus, can I please talk to my sister like this again? Please, please, please?"

The Warlock of Brooklyn chuckled quietly, "Of course, Shiloh."

"Thank you! Bye, Ro!" the call ended and the screen returned to the background of a picture of Alec, Magnus, and Rafael.

"Thank you, Magnus and you too, Alec." Rohan said as she set her weapons back around her waist and left the house and then the Mundane World.

When the Unseelie King entered his daughter bedchamber, the door already slightly ajar, he found her fast asleep in her queen-sized bed with Dandelion nested in her coal black locks. Clothes scattered on the floor and her weapons hanging on the chair in front of her vanity.

He shook his head and shut the door as quietly as he could. She had traveled to the Mundane world, which had nearly caused him to send guards out looking for, he worried for Rohan and if he lost as well not even the Mundane world would be safe from him any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Yes, there is a time jump. Please let me know what you think of this story so far in a review! I only own the OCs and the plot for this story!-Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 5

Bits and slivers of ice went flying as she continued to attack the massive cube, desperate to finish her sculpture for her mothers. It was going to be Aline and Helen's gift for Mother's Day, and she had been working on it for a month. It had to be perfect after all.

The muscles in Shiloh's arms burned and ached as she let the hilt of the Katzbalger drop from her hand, she was still having issues getting Helen's ears just right, and it was making her frustrated. The Half-Blood adopted daughter of Helen and Aline Blackthorn, peeled the safety goggles away from her eyes and picked up her weapon of choice, she covered the statue with a white cloth and oiled the blade before she put it back in its rightful place along her Shadowhunter mothers' other weapons, and debated on whether or not to head inside and help her Half-Blood mother Helen with her report on the wards or to explore more of her home. Not that there was much to explore living on a frozen wasteland in the middle of the arctic ocean. And she had gotten far too old to continue to make snowmen and snow angels, and now she understood why her pure Nephilim mother, Aline was so terribly frustrated and bored all of time, even though she struggled to keep her and her adopted daughter's sanity intact with unusual hobbies.

Shiloh stomped the snow from the bottom of her boots on the rug in the foyer before she sat on the bench and peeled them off, along with her wool socks, her eskimo-like coat, and heavy-duty gloves. She then pulled on a pair of slipper socks and made her way into the kitchen. She craved hot chocolate and peanut butter blossom cookies, but first she had make what she wanted to eat, since Helen had herself stoyed away in her office and Aline had decided to try her hand at ice fishing.

For four years the Half-Blood Fae child had lived on Wrangel Island with her mothers' and now that she was ten and had learned how to use many different types of weaponry under their care, it was time for her to earn her Mark. But first she wanted to make herself her snack and focus on that. Truth be told, Shiloh was nervous about getting her first Rune as a Shadowhunter, she did not feel as if she deserved it, all she had was her biological mother's Nephilim blood coursing through her, was that really enough? Shiloh tucked a loose strand of her nickel colored hair behind her pointed ear, and began to mold the dough in the shape that she needed. She placed them in the oven and turned when she heard the crinkling of a Hershey's kiss wrapper being undone.

Helen grinned at her adopted daughter and popped the sweet treat in her mouth. She then sat down at the kitchen island after getting herself some cranberry juice, and watched as Shiloh easily crafted her favorite type of cookie, even though it was in middle of February and the holidays were long over.

"You shouldn't be nervous, honey. Getting your first Rune is such a special occasion, Aline and I are very proud of you." Helen said trying to quell her daughter's nerves.

"I know, but it's not like I'm going to be able to actually go out and help anybody...if I leave the island the Clave could find me...or the Hunt...or the Unseelie King's soldiers...if I leave, it's practically putting a target on my back. I don't want to put you and Mater in danger, Mama." Shiloh said, her light crystal blue eyes were glimmering with fear.

"You might not be able to help anyone right now, but you will someday. You will get stronger and your abilities as a Shadowhunter will grow. Aline and l love you, we believe you. You need to believe yourself too." Helen held her daughter close to her, not caring in the least that she getting covered in flour.

"I try, I really do." the Half-Blood responded and went back to making her cookies. She stopped unwrapping a chocolate kiss have way through, and glanced back at Helen, who sitting on one of the stools in front of the breakfast bar. Just as she about to speak, her other adopted mother, whom she referred to affectionately as Mater, Aline stood in the doorway dressed up like an eskimo with bits of water frozen against her skin. In her gloved hand the Shadowhunter held a massive cod.

"Dinner is served!" she announced with a ear-to-ear smile on her face, the fish was still gasping for air in hand, wriggling like mad.

Helen's face grimaced in disgust and pity for the poor aquatic creature. "I will cook it, but I am not helping you de-scale it or de-bone. You caught it, you prepare it."

"Yes, yes." Aline said and kissed her wife lovingly on the mouth before Helen disappeared into her study to continue her monthly report on the wards.

Shiloh watched her mother spread out old newspapers on to the counter of the breakfast bar and killed the fish swiftly and pain free with a single slice of one of her filleting knives and began to descale it and then gently removed the bones, every single one. It took the skilled Nephilim woman a mere ten minutes to do so.

They ate the cod grilled with lemon juice and sliced radishes with spicy lettuce, known as frisee. After Shiloh helped with scrubbing the dishes clean and putting them away once they were dry. As usual before bed she practiced drawing Runes in her sketchbook from the Grey Book. She had her nickel colored hair plaited back, so it would not get smudged in coal pencil, instead it was only her hands and fingers. Her pajamas were a set, button-up kind with a slate grey base and a rainbow of kittens playing with white yarn decorating it.

The sound of a Skype phone call being made from her laptop, alerted her away from her work on the Eidetic Memory Rune. Shiloh scrambled out of bed and quickly clicked on the green phone. Rohan popped up on screen, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his Shadowhunter soul mate, Alec behind her. Rohan's raven wing black hair was loose and the clothes she wore were torn and dirty, a once beautiful jungle green dress now ruined. Her face was paler than usual and her flame colored eyes were filled with worry and panic.

"You need to get off of Wrangel Island now!" Rohan said in a hissed panic.

"What? Why?" Shiloh asked, she was already feel her own fear beginning to consume her.

Her fourteen-year-old Half-Blood sister of the Unseelie Court was visibly shaking. "I-I don't know how but Father has found out where you are. His soldiers are coming to retrieve you. Shiloh, if he catches you, you will surely be dead." There were tears streaming from her sister's glowing flame colored eyes now.

Shiloh bit her lip to try to stop it from quivering, tears were starting to blur her vision now too. "Y-You wouldn't betray me to him would you, Ro'?" the moment the question left her mouth, the Half-Blood felt ashamed. How could she not trust her own blood, her one and only sibling?

"No, I would never! Now please, go wake up Aline and Helen. Magnus will be there in a moment to get you."

Shiloh nodded and ended the call, she could not stop herself from shaking. She made her way out of her room and down the hall to where her adopted mothers were in the living room watching _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_. "Mama...Mater…" she said, the words soaked with her fear and tears.

Helen and Aline untangled themselves from the blanket they had been cuddling under and ran to hold Shiloh as she sobbed out what was going to happen, what Rohan had warned her about. Aline ran back to Shiloh's room to pack her bags, while Helen and Shiloh were on the couch, Helen holding her, while she prayed that her little half-brother Julian Blackthorn would answer the phone at four in the afternoon on Saturday, while for them it was ten o'clock at night on a Sunday.

But the phone line just continued to ring endlessly until it reached Jules already full voicemail box. Helen grumbled several choice swear words before she gave up on using Mundane technology and took out a piece of paper from the desk in her study. She scribbled a quick note that said:

 _Julian,_

 _Aline and I are sending Shiloh to stay with you for an indefinite period of time via portal with Magnus Bane. Please take care of her and help her to grow as a Shadowhunter._

 _Helen_

She then took out her stele from where it rested in the pocket of her flannel pajama bottoms and wrote the rune for fire on the top corner. The letter quickly began to burn and crumble into ash, hopefully finding its way into the hands of Helen's half-brother. The Half-Blood Shadowhunter returned from the study to find her adopted daughter clutching a picture frame to her chest, as she sat cross-legged on her bed wearing jeans and a worn navy blue Star Wars t-shirt. The picture was of the day that they had celebrated her seventh birthday, her first birthday with her mothers, and now three years later, Helen and Aline's baby was old enough for her first Rune and would now have to adjust to new place all over again at the Los Angeles Institute with her aunts and uncles.

The stele was still warm in her hand and Helen looked down at the tool sadly, they were losing their only daughter, Shiloh might not have been theirs biologically but that did not matter to the couple in the least, they loved the Half-Blood as if she was their own and no one else's. And no one was going to take away the moment of Shiloh's first Rune Mark from them either. With her stele still in her hand, she marched out of her study with purpose and grabbed Aline by the hand taking the surprised woman with her into Shiloh's bedroom where the little Half-Blood, who had only been ten for barely three days sat on her bed trying to keep her emotions in check, but was failing miserably.

"Shiloh take off your shirt, please." Helen said gently, Shiloh gave her a suspicious look but obeyed anyways, the look of determination in Helen Blackthorn's eyes was frightening and awe-inspiring. "Mater and I are going to give you your Mark."

"You are?" Shiloh said, surprise clear in her voice, just as Aline said with the same surprise. "We are?"

"Yes." Helen replied with a soft smile. "Not even the Unseelie King is going to take this special moment away from us."

Shiloh's mothers had her roll on to her side, so her right side and rib cage were facing them. They decided to place the Mark on their daughter's rib cage so it would be close to her heart. Helen started the Rune with her stele while Aline finished it with hers.

Shiloh quickly shifted back into her shirt and packed up her sketchbook, copy of the Grey Book and other art supplies into her backpack just as a portal opened up in the living room and Magnus Bane stepped through, a grim smile on his face.

Shiloh stepped toward him and hugged the Warlock, he gently embraced her back. Then Helen dragged her daughter back toward her and Shiloh was squished into a hug sandwich between Helen and Aline Blackthorn.

"Take this with you." Aline pressed her own stele into Shiloh's hand.

"Mater...are you sure?" tears were beginning to slip down the young Half-Blood's cheeks once more.

"I'm positive."

" Never forget that we love you." Helen pressed a kiss to Shiloh's forehead.

"I won't." she hastily wiped her tears away on her sleeve and took Magnus' hand, just as the pair entered the portal and it closed, several of the Unseelie King's dispatched four soldiers broke through the front door of Helen and Aline's home. The wards had done some damage to the Fae, their armor was falling apart and they had burns and open wounds on the exposed parts of their skin.

Helen unsheathed her Seraph blades, her blue-green eyes flashing dangerously, with Aline and her blades by her side, there was no way in hell they were going to allow the Unseelie King and his lackeys anywhere near Shiloh or go down without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rohan ignored the stinging of the branches against her cheeks as she readjusted herself better onto the Fae horse she had stolen from her father's stables. She looped her fingers better into its mane of snow white hair. In the Mundane World, it had shifted into a motorcycle, which had nearly given her a heart attack, now she was not sure which version she preferred. Now was the not the time to be worrying about such things as Shape Shifting horses. If she did, like her mother must have done once upon a time, she would have been praying to the Angels to protect her and Shiloh. She could not be certain of Shiloh's fate, yet alone her own.

What would the Unseelie King do to her once he realized that she had vanished from his lands?

Would he disown her like he had her elder brother, Kieran? Would he give her up as a gift to the Wild Hunt too? She barely had time to register the shiver of fear that slipped down her spine before she was thrown off her horse and was entangled in a net that was imbedded into the ground by arrows.

Rohan spat grass and dirt out of her mouth and struggled to get her hands free in order to get to her long knives that hung around her waist. She had almost reached the hilt of one of her long knives when the nudge of a soft boot brushed against her bare feet. The Half-Blood Princess of the Unseelie Court looked up into fern green eyes of one of her older brothers, Günther, he still had his longbow in his hand, another arrow gently notched into the string, his long and calloused fingers itching to pull it back. Günther crouched down to her level, but did not release her from entrapment of his net, the shifting of movement causing the arrows within his quiver to rattle.

"Father is not pleased with you in the least, little sister." he said, brushing a strand of his sand-colored hair back behind his pointed ear, a smirk on his lips. Behind him stood one of their other siblings, Roosevelt. His face was blank like stone, his eyes were the color of starlight and his hair was the same raven black as Rohan's.

Mostly all of the Unseelie King's children were half-siblings, any of them rarely had the same mother, but they still treated each other as brother and sister, never as if any of them were anything less. It was Günther, who taught her how to fletch arrows and how to shoot straight, never to miss the target. And it was Roosevelt, who had taught her how to ride bareback on a Fae horse, now he was standing in front of her shaken horse, calming it down.

Rohan had finally been able to grip one of her daggers and flicked the capsule to release the poison into the blade, if she had to she would defend herself against her own brothers. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was hitched as if she could not get enough air, it shocked Rohan when she realized that she was actually frightened, for once in her young life, she was afraid of the Fae King, she so lovingly called Father.

She watched warily as Günther removed his net and then hauled her to her feet and then onto her horse. Her dress was in shambles, torn in different places, one spot in particular nearly revealing her Shadowhunter Mark. Rohan quickly pulled down the dress to cover it the best she could, and re-sheathed her blades at her hips, she was shocked that her brothers did not remove them from her. Perhaps the Unseelie King did not know that it was she who had warned Shiloh of his attempt on the young Half-Blood's life? She could only hope that he did not, and that the only thing that he was realized was that she had once again gotten her right ear pierced closer to the point by another Downworlder that worked in the Mundane world. This would make it her sixth piercing, finally both of her ears matched with the silver that hung from them.

Once they reached the stables, Roosevelt helped her to dismount and he took care of the young Fae mare, while Günther made sure that Rohan made it back to her bedchamber. She turned to face her elder brother, she found it difficult to form words, was she supposed to thank him for sparing her life out in the Wilds of their lands? Or was she supposed to be angry with him and Roosevelt for escorting her back as if she was still a child?

"I will let Father know you have returned safely. Do not leave your room." he said and shut the door, with a thudding heart she heard the door lock from the outside. They were not going to allow her to leave, how was she supposed to know if Shiloh made it to her adoptive family in Los Angeles?

Rohan led out a shaky breath and lay back on her queen-size bed on top of the covers, there were still leafs in her hair and twigs, she had dirt staining her knees and fingers. The Half-Blood Princess smiled softly when she felt Dandelion crawl over to her from her spot on one of the lavender infused pillows and begin to preen her raven black hair, to rid it of the forest that had decided to entangle itself within the locks. It was only when the female rat came up to her face and began to lick the wounds that were on her face, that salty tears stung her flame-colored eyes. She hastily wiped them away before her familiar could decide to deal with them on her own, she cuddled the rat close to her breasts, where Dandelion decided to lie down, using one of her breasts as a pillow, she began to boggle and brux happily. Rohan sat up more on her pillows and heard something crinkle underneath the fabric of the pillow case. She turned over, leaving a slightly annoyed Dandelion to make herself comfy once more against the inside of the crook of her arm as she pulled the mysterious object from where it had been hidden.

The note was written in her mother's script, it had rat chew marks on the top, and maybe a couple of trail marks of urine from Dandelion, but it was still decipherable. At least she now knew why her beloved familiar could not be found this morning before Rohan had left for the Mundane world. Her rat had become a messenger between her and her mother, but it was rare for the Shadowhunter turned Iron Sister to contact her daughter at all. Rohan read the letter over at least three times before she pulled open the drawer in her nightstand and stuffed the letter inside among the others that had shown up over the years, there were only two others and they were smudged and tear-stained confessions about how much Esther Bloodkey missed her eldest daughter and how guilty she felt for abandoning Shiloh. But this letter was different, her mother was begging her to come and see her, saying that she had crafted weapons with her own two hands, not just for Rohan, but also for Shiloh. How could Rohan say no to her own mother, especially if there was her very own Shadowhunter weapon involved? Had her mother received the blueprints she had sent for a broad axe for Rohan's very own and twin French style sabres that were for Shiloh?

Feeling disgusted with herself, she washed her hands and face clean of dirt with the basin and pitcher of water that resided on her dresser until she was satisfied that she no longer felt like a her skin was covered in grim. She also washed out her hair and combed it through with a few drops of lavender water. The Half-Blood Princess of the Unseelie Court discarded her ruined dress and began to go through the ones that remained in her closet freshly washed and dried by one of the many servants her father had dictated to take care of his daughter's needs. Rohan pulled out a Queen pink dress that was decorated with pearls along the collar and the bottom fringe, it cascaded down to brush the start of her ankles, she then went for slate grey leggings and pearl-blue boots. She twisted her raven black hair up into a Milkmaid braid that was decorated with pearls interweaving with the strands. Rohan re-belted her blades around her waist and tried to wait patiently and calmly as she had been taught too since she was a child, but her patience had worn thin to nothing as she had ridden back from the Mundane World and back into the Unseelie Lands, her brothers capturing her like a common criminal did not help at all.

Fuming with restlessness, she unsheathed her blades and flicked the lighter-like switches to allow the poison to travel down into the thin lining that had crafted along the blade to keep the liquid from ruining the silver. She then pressed the blades into the wood of her bedchamber door, she pushed until the long knives began to cut through the wood like fire burning paper, she could not help smirking when she heard the guards cursing that had been stationed at her door to keep her from leaving. Once the hole was big enough, she grabbed one of her winter white cloaks and clasped it around her shoulders with a crescent moon pin, she then picked up Dandelion and let the rat nestle herself in the hood of the cloak. She then walked through the hole she made and continued down the hallway, even as her father's soldiers stormed after her, too shocked at first with what their Unseelie King's daughter had just done to stop her right away and also because they feared what the King would do if they were too rough with his offspring.

One of them finally caught up to her and grabbed her elbow, turning her so she was forced to face him. "My Lady, you have not been given permission to leave."

Rohan's face creased with anger and annoyance then. "I must speak with Father. Surely, you would not deny me that?"

"Never, Princess Rohan. However, your father is not in the greatest of moods, perhaps waiting would be best?" The guard that had not grabbed her suggested.

"I do not have the time to wait." Rohan replied and turned back to hurry down the hall. She stopped in front of the heavy blackened wood doors that led to the Unseelie King's throne room. The pressure from her father's magic sent shivers down to her very core, but she heaved the doors opened anyways and she stepped inside.

The throne room felt claustrophobic, shadows incased the room in so much darkness it was freezing cold, her breath came out in a fog of white and she quickly wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, as Dandelion buried herself in the crook of Rohan's neck for warmth.

"Father?" Rohan's voice came out shaky, and she hoped she was loud enough for the Unseelie King to hear.

Suddenly the shadows disappeared as if they were being sucked in a vacuum. The torches in the room blazed with new life, snow-white fires with black cores. The Unseelie King sat rigid on his throne of white birch branches like a statue, his mask on, slightly askew, showing just a smidgen of imperfection. As if he had put it on as soon as he heard his daughter call out for him.

"What is it you need of me, Rohan?" He asked, descending from the white birch throne with unearthly grace, almost as if he was walking on air.

"I wish to go see Mother…" Rohan whispered, as her father's cold hand gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him, her hood falling back exposing her freshly pierced ear.

His face turned into a wicked smirk that caused her brain to scream inwardly, _'RUN!'_

"Did you know that your mother had another child?" the question came out in a hiss that made the Half-Blood Princess turn to ice.

Had he seen the truth written so clearly on her face?

"Father...I…"

"Did you know that your whore of a mother gave birth to another Fae's child?" he demanded, his voice cold and filled with betrayal. He sneered when she shakily nodded her head in answer. "Did you help the little mongrel escape from my grasp?"

When she hesitated to answer him, the Unseelie King took her frightened stunned silence as a yes, he released the grip that he had on her face, but before she could comprehend what he was going to next, or even brace herself for it, he backhanded her across the face so hard that she heard a sickening crack and she stumbled onto her backside.

Her eyes quickly filling with tears from the pain, Rohan was unable to stop her beloved rat. Dandelion leapt at the King of the Unseelie Fae, biting into the hand that had struck her chosen caretaker and drew blood. He roared in rage like an angry bear sick with rabies. The Unseelie Princess grabbed her animal familiar from where she had fallen to the cold earthy floor and bolted out of the room, leaving her father to continue his animalistic screaming, not because of the rat bite but because he probably now considered his own daughter a traitor. "COME BACK HERE!" as she made her way out of her father's domain to the Mundane World with Dandelion now tucked safely within her hood once again.

Rohan stumbled into the park and sat down on a bench, she dug a couple of sunflower seeds out of the pocket of her cloak and gave them to Dandelion. Her hands were still shaking and her breath was coming out in weakened gasps, her heart thudding against her chest so loud, she could hear it in her ears.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Rohan knew where she had to go next, she had to go see her mother, Esther Bloodkey, she had to go the Adamant Citadel.


End file.
